High school drama in afternoon
September 27, 2016 As K-12’s inception and implementation are complete in the opening school year in June, IBC-13 unveiled its another school-themed drama, in a same level of the early primetime school-themed drama Glory Jane (a teleserye adaptation of 2011 Korean drama produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services). (photo: Gabbi Garcia and Ysabel Ortega (school uniform)): Kapinoy teen princess Gabbi Garcia and Kapinoy teen actress Ysabel Ortrga topbill in IBC-13’s new afternoon drama, High School Life, which revolves around teenagers who achive to study the lesson and learn the subject in high school as two best friends in order to study an academic friendship. Last Monday, IBC-13 will premiere its new afternoon drama, High School Life, which revolves around teenagers who achive to study the lesson and learn the subject in high school as two best friends in order to study an academic friendship. IBC-13 Business Unit Head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo said the afternoon drama series recommended by the curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd), a responsible for the K–12 basic education geared towards educating, empowering and teaching moral values and real-life lessons when they learned in High School Life. "The school-themed afternoon drama aim to suitable for young viewers at the age of 12 to 19 years old for junior high school and senior high school," Ms. Ocampo told reporters last week. High School Life is a heartwarming afternoon drama combiming the mix of high school, traditional light drama, and true-to-life story, featuring the tandem of Gabbi Garcia and Ysabel Ortega, who gets the biggest break of her career to date with this school-themed drama for the high school level. Follow the journey of Nicole (Gabbi) and Bianca (Ysabel) are their two high school teenagers who are studying the lesson and learning the subject in St. Andre National High School as they became bestfriends in effort to teach our good values and academic education. Both of them study in different subjects that include Araling Panlipunan, English, Filipino, Science, Mathematics, TLE and MAPEH. During the classroom in St. Andre National High School, Nicole and Bianca ruined their reputation by questioning the lesson of teachers and principals. Their moral valuable in their parents – Bianca's mother Ria (Kaye Abad) and her love interest and Nicole's father Albert (Paul Jake Castilo) – paired for love. After years of being separated from each other, Ria reunited her husband to pair Albert, her true love, to reunite her pursue in the moral student of Nicole. Nicole and Bianca are loved to study in high school as they tried to learning for good. “High school is a very popular (with teenagers)... so we wanted to educate an afternoon drama for public schools nationwide as it educate them and as a light drama, it targeted to teach some lesson: they portray life in a high school level. You tried to teach them in school as a teenager, some classmates in high school and then you learn for the subject,” Ms. Ocampo said. The afternoon drama will also educate our subject, which Gabbi and Ysabel described as a “teen classmate” while high school remained popularity. “Most of the young children and teenagers are learned in an effort to study as they involve in a high school level after the taping -- at the same time devote several hours of regular school time, much like junior and senior high school... our tapings began in high school from Monday to Friday so it's a regular class on weekdays,” Ms. Ocampo said in vernacular. Directed by Veronica B. Velasco and award-winning director Jerrold Tarog, also in the cast are BJ Forbes who portrayed as Bianca's love interest Ricky; Paolo Santiago as Nicole's romantic bestfriend Gerald; DJ Durano as Ricky's father; Paula Peralejo as Ricky's mother; Elizabeth Oropesa as Gerald's grandmother; Joseph Andre Garcia as one of Bianca's friends; Kristine Sablan as Andrea, a 15-year old high school girl; Jon Avila as Andrea's father; Mara Lopez as Andrea's younger daughter; some high school classmates are Dale Baldillo, Celine Lim, Angel Sy and Carlo Lacana; Hiyasmin Neri as Teacher Camille, the teacher in St. Andre National High School; Louie Angsico as Benjie, the coach in St. Andre National High School; Sherilyn Reyes as Anna, the principal in St. Andre National High School; IC Mendoza as the art teacher in St. Andre National High School himself Mr. Butch. High Scholl Life airs weekdays at 3:45 p.m. afrer Mars Ravelo's Roberta on IBC-13's Hapon Ang Dating. 'Regent Cakes commercial (IBC 13)' This is the number one sponsor of IBC-13 programs: :High School Life :Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell :Beyblade: Shogun Steel :Kirarin Revolution